


Mother's Day

by goddammitamy



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sam Alexander is a mama's boy, Snark, i mean it's spiderman so snark, just warning you, so yeah they make out but that's about it, there's mom feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitamy/pseuds/goddammitamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses his mom on Mother's Day. Peter and his friends kind of attempt to make it better. (Attempt being the key word here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd. Nor is it really all that good - just something I decided to do yesterday. Also, I stole stuff from the 616-verse, like Sam's mom and his sister, but you don't really need to know anything about that to read this.

“What’re you doing for Mother’s Day?” Peter asks Sam while they play video games on the couch. Sam’s key smashing and chanting _diediedie_ under his breath as they try and kill a horde of zombies. “Sam?” Peter starts again while Sam’s chanting gets louder. “Are you even - ?”

“Just a minute – kinda _busy_ here – ha!” Sam laughs victoriously. “I win, Webhead. In your face!”

Peter rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Whatever. What’re you doing for Mother’s Day?” Sam’s focused on the TV still. “Sam!” Peter’s gonna hit him with one of Aunt May’s decorative pillows. Probably.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what I’m doing. Yeesh. Chill. Why? It’s not like you’re my mom or anything. Why? Why are you freaking out?” 

“I’m – “ Peter groans. “I’m not freaking out! You haven’t been listening!”

“Well, now you have my undivided,” Sam drops his controller to his lap and he turns to look at Peter. “I don’t know what I’m doing for Mother’s day. If I could, I’d go see my mom. But I don’t think that’s going to happen since Fury hardly gives us time to be in school. So, why? What’re you planning?” 

“Well, since Luke found his parents, it was just going to be me, Ava, and Danny, but we were going to cook dinner for Aunt May since she’s the closest thing we have to a mom right now. Well, closest thing other than Coulson.” Peter snickers. Sam laughs too.

“You? Cook? _Please_ , Webhead. You can’t cook toast without burning it.”

“I’m not the only one who will be cooking, though!” Peter argues. Sam thinks Peter looks cute when he gets all wound up. Peter doesn’t like it when he points it out, though.

“For Aunt May’s health I feel like I should stay and help you guys,” Sam says. “Besides, I _do_ owe her something for her taking me in. Something other than keeping you busy.” He knocks his shoulder into Peter’s. Peter smiles and blushes a little.

“What about _your_ mom, Sam?” Peter asks after a minute. Sam shrugs.

“She knows I’m far away saving the world and junk. I’m sure she’ll understand if I miss this one.” 

“Are you sure?” Peter asks, worried.

“Completely. Now. We can either get back to me kicking your ass at this game or we can take advantage of Aunt May not being home for a while.”

“Take advantage - ?” Sam grins wickedly at him, making Peter blink back, confused. “ _What?_ ” Sam leans over and kisses Peter on the mouth. 

“You – you – _cheater_ –“ Peter manages to say before he gives in and kisses Sam back. He drops the controller in his lap to the floor and leans back on the couch, pulling Sam on top of him. “If Aunt May catches us _again_ –“ 

“Yeah, yeah – “

-

Sam leaves shortly after Aunt May comes home. She didn’t catch them doing anything again – _almost_. But, honestly, all she really has to do is look at the two of them and she probably would be able to figure out exactly what they were doing. They’re teenagers – they can’t be subtle for anything - even if they’re superheroes in their free time. And that’s barely a secret (Sam bets Aunt May knows something’s up about the hero thing.) But really, all she has to do is look at the two of them and their disheveled clothes, messy hair, bruised lips, averted gazes, and the video game start screen that’s playing it music on loop – along with the couch and its cushions being messed up too and know what they had been doing. Either they were fighting (which would explain everything but their bruised mouths and _maybe she wouldn’t notice that_ –yeah, right) or they were, you know, doing the other thing. 

So, he leaves with a grin at Peter, stealing another kiss at the door, wiping the worried and scared look off Peter’s face and leaving dopey smile in its place. “’Bye,” Sam says before he turns and jumps from the porch. Peter waves before he shuts the door.

Sam pulls out his phone and checks the time. It’s still early back home, well, middle of dinner time early. He dials his home phone number and waits for her to answer. The call gets picked up on the third ring, only it’s not his mom who answers. “Hello?”

“Hello?”

“Who is this?”

“This is – Kaelynn? Is that you?” His little sister sounds so different on the phone – at least, she sounds older. Jesus, how long has he been gone?

“Yeah. Who’s this?”

“Sam.”

“Oh! Sam!” Kaelynn squeals and every bit of a panic of _how long have I been gone_ dissipates and is replaced by relief. At least he still gets that reaction from her. “Hey! Where are you? When are you coming home? We miss you!”

“I miss you too! Is mom around?” 

“Yeah! Hang on!” He can hear her excitedly run around the house looking for their mother. Finally, he can hear her muffled voice as she talks to their mom. The next voice on the phone makes him incredibly homesick.

“Hello?”

“Hey, mom,” Sam walks slower than he had been, looking down at the sidewalk as he talks to her. She sounds about as excited as Kaelynn did earlier.

“Sam! How’re you? Are you okay? Is everything okay? Are you taking care of yourself? They aren’t making you do dangerous missions, are they?” 

“I’m fine, I’m okay. Everything’s fine, I’m taking care of myself. And no, I’m not doing missions alone; I have a team that I technically can’t talk about.” She sighs, but it’s not an unhappy sigh. 

“Good. Good.” 

“How’re you, mom?”

“I’m okay. We’re okay. We miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Sam smiles. 

“When do you think you’ll be home?” she sounds hopeful. He sighs. 

“I don’t know, mom. I don’t exactly get time off – “ he winces at how harsh he sounds. “I was just calling to wish you an early happy Mother’s Day.” 

“Well, thank you, baby.” He can hear the smile in her voice. God, he misses her so much. But, like he said earlier to Peter, he knows she knows he’s got stuff to do. She understands, right? Why he’s not around. “Do you have time to talk?” 

“I have a little bit of time, yeah. I – I mean, I always have time to talk to you, mom.” 

“I like the sound of that.” 

He talks to his mom until he can hear the timer on the oven going off, signaling that the meal she’s made is done. He’s almost reluctant to hang up the phone – he didn’t realize how much he missed her until he got on the phone with her. He tells her about as much as he can about working for SHIELD, she’s a good listener – always has been. And he tells her about school and his friends, making sure to not talk about Peter too much – it’d come back to him and Peter would hear about it and then Sam’d never live it down. She tells him about how Kaelynn’s doing and that he doesn’t need to worry about them at all – once a week a man in a suit comes by and makes sure they have everything they need. But also, they haven’t heard anything from or about Sam’s father – and that makes him feel awful, too. 

They hang up after Sam tells her he loves her and she responds, like she always does, _to the moon and back, baby_. He then shoves his phone back into his pocket, pulls his helmet out of his bag, and flies off towards the Tri-Carrier. 

It’d be nice to see his mom on Mother’s Day, since it’s been so long since he got to see her. When did he see her last? Oh yeah, Christmas. And even that had been short-lived since evil doesn’t sleep, it waits. Especially in New York City. He sighs as he walks through the Tri-Carrier to his room. He’s found himself incredibly homesick for a town he can literally skateboard from one end to another – and it’s mostly because he misses his mom. Call him a baby, call him whatever – he’s fifteen years old. He’s allowed to miss his mom.

He doesn’t sleep well that night – mostly tosses and turns. And when he does dream, he dreams of his mom and his sister. 

-

He wakes up late the next day and is almost an hour late to school. He stumbles in around second period with a detention slip from Principal Coulson himself. Peter meets him at his locker with a smile.

“Hey! You look – “

“If you say _terrible_ , _tired_ , or _like shit_ I’ll kick you.”

“Okay, fine. Obviously, you’re still asleep. My bad,” Peter holds his hands up in defense. Sam sighs and rolls his eyes while he grabs a few books from his locker. 

“Sorry. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Did you even sleep at all?” Sam shuts his locker door and leans against it, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Yeah, a little.”

“Are you having nightmares again?” Peter asks quietly. “You know, Sam – “

“No, it’s not like that. Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure – “

“I said don’t worry about it, okay?” Sam snaps at him. Peter nods. 

“Okay. Cool. See you later. Hopefully, you’ll have calmed the fuck down by then.” Peter walks off to class, catching up with Harry and Mary Jane. Sam leans against his locker, grumbling angrily. 

“Best get to class, Mr. Alexander. Don’t want to get written up _again_ ,” a teacher across the hall says. Sam pushes himself off his locker and sighs.

“Yeah, I got it.”

-

He apologizes at lunch and Peter forgives him after squinting at him funny from across the table. “So are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?” 

Sam looks over at Ava, Luke, and Danny who are talking to each other and laughing. They’re not paying attention to him or Peter, at least they’re acting like they aren’t. “Nah, it’s cool.” Peter nods and eats his sandwich, not going to push the issue if Sam isn’t going to offer anything. “I just got kinda homesick from all that Mother’s Day talk from yesterday.”

“Did you tell him our plan for Aunt May, Peter?” Ava asks, barging in on their conversation. Wasn’t she pretending not to eavesdrop earlier? 

“Yeah, I told him. That okay?”

“Yeah, sure. The more the merrier,” Danny says with a smile. Sam nods. 

“So, you being an ass earlier was because you were homesick? Yeesh,” Peter makes a face. “You really need to learn how to control your emotions, dude.”

“And you need to learn how to keep your mouth shut, Peter,” Ava says in a warning tone. “Not everyone lives at home.”

“Yeah. I don’t get to see my family every day like you do,” Sam says. 

“That’s not _my_ fault,” Peter starts.

Sam can feel an argument coming on. This is why he wasn’t in a good mood earlier. 

“I didn’t say it was your fault! You know what, Peter, just – “

“What? What? No, Buckethead, if you miss your family so much, why don’t you tell Fury to shove it this weekend and go visit them? I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“I can’t get to Arizona on my own by Sunday! It’s Friday!”

“Who said you were on your own?” Luke asks. The group looks around at each other nodding.

“What, you can afford plane tickets?” Sam asks. 

“Well, no, but we did go to Latveria in one day once. I’m pretty sure we can get you to Arizona in that amount of time too,” Ava says. 

“Besides. Can’t you fly?” Peter asks. Sam hangs his head in defeat.

Yeah, can’t believe he forgot about _that_.

-

Sunday, when Ava and Danny head off to Peter’s house to start their day of festivities, Sam finds himself flying the other way. He gets to Arizona pretty quickly, not instantly, but still quick enough to be able to surprise his mom while she’s pouring herself a cup of coffee and reading the paper. 

“Happy Mother’s Day,” he says with a smile as she opens the back door to see him standing on the door mat, arms spread wide as if to say _ta-da_.   
And then he’s pulled into a crushing hug and he feels so much better.


End file.
